


The Tragedy of the Master-Cobbler

by Healy



Category: 12 Dancing Princesses (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master-Cobbler loses his best customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragedy of the Master-Cobbler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/gifts).



“What?!” cried the Master-Cobbler. “What do you mean you’re canceling your orders?”

Herbert couldn’t hear the guard’s reply over the roar of the fire, so he tiptoed nearer to the door. Outside, his master and the guard were still arguing.

“That’s a preposterous excuse,” said the Master-Cobbler.

“Hey, it happened like I said: the princesses were under some kind of hoodoo dancing curse, and a soldier guy broke them out of it. Point is, we don’t need that many dancing shoes anymore.”

“But whatever shall I do?!”

“I dunno, less work?”

Inside, Herbert smiled. Finally, he could catch a break.


End file.
